


Jealousy's a bitch, ain't it?

by draagonfly



Series: Midorijima University [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, POV Alternating, Sibling Incest, also a tiny bit of noiao, tiny bit of slynoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draagonfly/pseuds/draagonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couples are meant to fight (even when that couple happens to be a pair of twins), but who the hell goes to Noiz for relationship advice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Noiz is a Piece of Shit
> 
> HUGE thanks to [SoundlessWay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay) for the prompt, even though it probably isn't really what you had in mind..... sorry OTL
> 
> I tried a different writing style and nearly went bald in the process, so tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> (Also, I say 2 chapters but really it's more of like 'actual fic' and 'omake')

This wasn’t exactly how Aoba had planned on spending his Saturday night – face down on the bar counter at Black Needle, mustering up the energy to down his fourth drink and feeling sorry for himself. Granted, this wasn’t usually the type of thing that was pre-planned anyway, but regardless.

He had come to Mizuki’s bar in the hopes that his best friend would be able to help him sort out his relationship problems, but he hadn’t realized that in order for that to happen, he would have to explain the situation. And he absolutely couldn’t do that. Even gentle and accepting Mizuki probably drew the line at dating your own twin, like most of the entire population of Japan. Trying to explain to Mizuki without giving any details was proving to be very difficult however.

“Okay, so here’s what I’ve gathered. You got asked on a study date –“

“It wasn’t a date!”

“Fine, you got asked to study with a guy from class and said yes.” Aoba nodded his assent. “And when you brought it up to your boyfriend, he got angry because he thinks you’re cheating on him?”

Aoba couldn’t keep the frown from his face. “He’s not my boyfriend, I don’t think. I mean, we’re kind of dating, but… it’s complicated.”

He heard Mizuki sigh and looked up to see him resting his elbow on the counter directly across from him. “Aoba. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on. If you’re worried about me judging you, don’t be. How long have we known each other? You should know me better than that.”

Aoba stared down at the table, weighing his options. Tell Mizuki and risk his best friend shunning him? And what if he told Koujaku? Or he could keep his mouth shut and try to fix this on his own – he could already imagine how well that would work out. Decision made, he downed the rest of his drink and looked Mizuki directly in the eye.

“Okay. I’ll tell you. But you have to swear you won’t tell anyone else, no matter what.” He put on his most serious I-mean-business face (or as serious as was possible four drinks in, damn his low tolerance) until Mizuki got the hint that he was waiting for confirmation.

“Fine, fine, I swear.” He made a cross over his heart and returned to his position leaning over the counter. It wasn’t very convincing, but it would have to do. He took a deep breath.

“I’m dating Sly.” Aoba couldn’t make eye contact as he said it, choosing instead to glare at some undefined point over Mizuki’s shoulder. But when the silence dragged on a bit too long, he glanced back over, trying to gauge how disgusted his best friend was. He was staring at him, open-mouthed and unblinking, and Aoba had never been more nervous. If he wasn’t blushing before, he definitely was now.

“Hold on.” Mizuki stood up straight and walked away and Aoba’s heart sunk. He hated him. Mizuki thought he was gross for dating his brother. Not like Aoba could blame him, but it still hurt. Or, it did until Mizuki suddenly appeared on his side of the bar and took a seat next to him, watching him expectantly. “Alright, I’ll ask how that happened later. Continue.” And if Aoba wasn’t still so upset about his argument with Sly he would’ve cried with happiness. Mizuki didn’t hate him. He still wanted to help. Aoba hadn’t lost his best friend. He started from the beginning, this time making sure to leave nothing out.

* * *

The bottle made a satisfying _crunch_ under Sly’s shoe when he stepped on it. He sort of wished it was someone’s fingers instead of glass, but Aoba would be mad if he started picking fights for no reason again. He wasn’t sure why he still cared what Aoba thought though – he had made it pretty clear that their relationship (if they could call it that) wasn’t as serious as Sly had originally thought. He replayed their last conversation over and over in his mind until it nearly drove him crazy.

 

_“Yo, Aoba, there’s a party at some rich kid’s house over in Platinum Jail on Saturday. Want to go?”_

_“Ah, I’m sorry Sly, I have plans that day already.”_

_“Studying isn’t plans, nerd.”_

_“It is if I’m studying with someone, asshole. A guy from Marketing asked to get together before the test next week.”_

_“Wait. You… have a date…?”_

_“What? It’s not a date, we’re just studying. He said was confused about the last chapter and I agreed to help him out.”_

_“Last time I checked a study date was still a date.”_

_“I just told you, it’s not a date.”_

_“…”_

_“What?”_

_“I don’t think you should go.”_

_“…huh?”_

_“I don’t want you to go out with this guy.”_

_“Since when do you get to control who I do and don’t hang out with?”_

_“You don’t think it’s messed up to go out with someone while you’re already dating someone else?”_

_“I go out with people all the time Sly, you never care when I hang out with Koujaku, or Mizuki.”_

_“Because I know they’re not into you like that, and you aren’t into them!”_

_“I’m not ‘into’ this guy! I don’t know what gave you that idea, but even he treats it like a date I’ll set him straight about it.”_

_“I thought part of being exclusive was avoiding that kind of shit altogether!”_

_“I wasn’t aware that we had decided to be exclusive in the first place! Jesus Sly, if you’re going to be this controlling all the time, maybe we shouldn’t date at all.”_

Aoba had walked out after that, leaving Sly angry and embarrassed in their bedroom. Sly had always assumed that being with Aoba made them something like boyfriends, and boyfriends usually didn’t go on dates with other people unless it was agreed upon that they would, right? He didn’t think asking Aoba not to hang out alone with this ‘guy from Marketing’ was too controlling. But maybe he was wrong. He didn’t have a lot of experience with this sort of thing, and it pissed him off to be so clueless.

“Fucking shit!” Sly punched the wall of the alley, hard, and now his knuckles were bleeding. This was just fantastic. Now he was boyfriend-less, and his hand was sore. He wanted to hit something – again. But he was a little bit proud of how calm he had been the past few months, ever since Aoba had told him how his constant fighting and injuries worried him, so instead of actively looking for trouble he wiped the blood from his fingers onto his sweatshirt and resigned himself to a night of aimless wandering.

As he turned a corner into a usually deserted alleyway, he stopped at the sight of a group of punks standing in a semi-circle around another person against the wall. The temptation to pick a fight was gnawing relentlessly at him and he almost gave in, until he realized he recognized the guy leaning on the wall. He smirked a bit and sauntered over, exuding pure confidence in the face of all these strangers.

Noiz noticed him first and the corners of his lips twitched upwards. “Yo.”

“Who the fuck are you?!” One of the two girls in the group shouted at him, pointing and staring him down in a way that probably would’ve been intimidating if she were taller than five foot two. At her outburst, the rest of the group turned to look at him, ready to pounce if the need arose.

“It’s fine, he’s with me.” Noiz spoke up and about half the group glanced back at him. “Though I wasn’t expecting company. Any particular reason you’re here?”

Sly shrugged in lieu of a verbal answer. He guessed they were doing some sort of business (probably illegal), so his hopes of punching a few assholes in the face were quickly shot down.

“Well whatever. We’re done here anyway.” Noiz kicked off the wall and pushed through a gap in the circle to walk up to Sly. He didn’t spare them so much as a glance backwards as they walked side by side out of the alley. “Not that I care, but aren’t you usually with Aoba at this time? Or did you have a lover’s quarrel?” He scoffed at his own joke, but Sly wasn’t laughing. At least that answered the question of whether or not Noiz knew about them. Sly had always had a feeling, but he had never had a chance to directly ask about it. Noiz didn’t seem to care though, so he let it go.

“Something like that.”

Noiz looked mildly surprised at Sly’s candidness but quickly returned to his default blank stare. Sly knew he wouldn’t push for details, but he could really use an outside opinion on this. Not that he thought Noiz had any more experience with relationships than he did, but he may as well use the resources he had. Not having to explain all the awkward details to another person was a bonus too.

“Hey Noiz, let me ask you something.”

* * *

Aoba woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a roiling stomach. That’s what he gets for drinking to forget his problems.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

“Urgh….” The voice tipped him over the edge of potentially-falling-back-asleep and being fully awake, which he was not happy about. It took him a minute to place the voice, but when he did, he was more than a little surprised. “…Sly…?”

“Yeah? Oh, Mizuki brought you home last night. Something about sleeping off your hangover in your own bed instead of his.”

That made sense. But wait, hadn’t he and Sly had a fight yesterday? Was he already over it? He sat up quickly and immediately regretted it as it made his nausea even worse. His head flopped down into his hands and he rubbed his temples to try to force the headache away.

“Here. Painkillers. There’s water on the table.”

He cracked open his eyes just enough to see Sly’s outstretched hand and the two pills being offered to him. His head hurt too much to question why Sly was being so nice if he was still angry with him, so he took them without an argument.

“Anyway, it’s like, almost noon. So unless you wanna sleep the day away you should probably get up.”

Yeah, that sounded reasonable. Aoba liked sleeping, and sleep would definitely help his hangover, but he didn’t want to waste an entire day because of it. He made a mental note to never drink again.

“Thanks, Sly.” He tossed the pills in his mouth and reached for the glass next to him. Even the water made him want to throw up but he managed to keep his composure and take a few more sips.

“It’s whatever. You should shower though, you smell like booze.” Aoba nodded and worked on opening his eyes fully. The light was far too bright, but he powered through it, ignoring the throbbing in his temples. He realized that he was dressed in only his underwear and furrowed his brow as he wondered who had undressed him last night.

“Sly, who –“ He stopped in the middle of his question when he looked over to see his brother in the same state of dress as himself. It was too early for this. Sly didn’t seem to be in any rush to put clothes on as he stared into the closet, probably choosing which lame graphic-tee to put on.

“Who what?” Sly looked back and Aoba snapped his head to the side, hoping Sly hadn’t caught him staring. He didn’t understand how he could still be so captivated by his twin. He really needed to work on that. “Heh, like what you see?” Damn. Aoba rolled his eyes and glared at the grin on Sly’s face.

“Shut up. I was asking who the hell undressed me last night.”

“Oh, that was me. You looked uncomfortable in those stupid skinny jeans you always wear.” Sly replied like it was the most normal thing in the world to rid your drunk and possibly unconscious brother of his pants. Maybe it would be if their relationship was still on the spectrum of normal, but as it was, Aoba was embarrassed.

“My shirt was plenty comfortable though.” He crossed his arms and fought the color rising to his cheeks at the image of Sly pulling his clothes off. Sly didn’t reply as he pulled out a shirt and pants to change into, but Aoba swore his grin widened.

“Well, once you’re done being a weenie about a little hangover, there’s a towel for you in the bath.” Aoba watched as Sly pulled on his jeans and shirt and crossed the room to the door.

“Thanks…”

Sly waved his hand in response and exited the room, closing the door behind him. That was weird. Sly would usually still be angry over their argument yesterday. Aoba wondered what had switched his mood around so quickly as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. The painkillers had definitely not started working yet. He groaned and held his forehead while he picked out some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

That had been painful. Sly was still pretty hurt about what Aoba had said to him, so taking Noiz’s advice and acting like he didn’t care was harder than it had sounded last night. He had to admit though, Noiz’s logic was pretty solid: make Aoba _want_ to be exclusive, and then never have to worry about this again. Easy. But would it really be as easy as it sounded?

“So? How’d it go?” Noiz called out to him as he walked into the living room. Sly sighed.

“Fine, I guess. I acted like I wasn’t bothered, but I think he’s still too hungover to really get what that means.” Sly sat down next to him on the couch as Noiz hummed contemplatively and looked like he was thinking about something.

“Aoba’s pretty oblivious though even on a good day.” Sly felt a strong urge to defend his brother, but snapping at Noiz was not going to help him get Aoba’s attention. He needed Noiz on his side. “So you probably need to step it up a notch.” Sly narrowed his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means, make it unquestionably clear that you don’t care if he goes out with someone else.”

“Isn’t that what I was just trying to do?” Noiz huffed and looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

“The best way to tell someone that they can do whatever the hell they want is to show them that you can also do whatever the hell you want. So if Aoba wants to go out with another guy, then you do the same. If he likes you enough he’ll get jealous and realize he wants you as his.”

That made a lot of sense actually, in a sort of roundabout way. Except…

“Won’t that just make him angry?”

“That’s kind of the point. He’ll be upset seeing you with someone else and hopefully do a little self-reflection.”

Sly wasn’t 100% convinced, but it didn’t necessarily sound like a bad idea. And if it got him together with Aoba officially, then it was worth it, right?

“Okay so, I’m supposed to go out with someone. Who?”

“Well you could do that, but it would be faster to let him see you being really close with someone, like kissing or something. And it’s easier than trying to get someone to date you.” Sly thought he was offended, but again, he couldn’t argue with Noiz’s logic.

“Fine, but who the hell am I supposed to kiss?”

“Me.”

…

…

…

“What the fuck?!”

Noiz looked entirely unimpressed with Sly’s bewilderment, which only riled Sly up more.

“Like I said, faster and easier than trying to find someone else.” That was true but still, kissing Noiz? Not that Sly hadn’t thought about it in passing – Noiz was definitely attractive, in his own way. He had wondered how Noiz’s tongue piercing would feel in his mouth.

“He’s in the shower right? He’ll probably be down any minute. We doing this or no?” Are they? Fuck, he had to decide quickly. He heard the bathroom door shut upstairs and suddenly his heart was pounding against his ribcage. What if this was a bad idea, what if Aoba never spoke to him again, what if –

Noiz raised his eyebrows and Sly shook the thoughts from his head. If it would make Aoba his, then he would do it. Aoba’s footsteps were echoing down the stairs and it was now or never. He nodded his assent and then Noiz was immediately hovering over him, forcing Sly to lie back with his head on the arm of the couch. Noiz looked directly into his eyes as he whispered “Close your eyes.” And their lips connected just as Aoba turned the corner into the living room.

* * *

Aoba’s shower had done wonders for his headache. That, and he was relieved that Sly seemed to have forgiven him for their argument. That would make it so much easier to talk to him today. While he was washing away the smell of booze and smoke from his hair, he thought about what Mizuki had said to him. He had sided with Sly on the ‘is it a date’ issue, and Aoba supposed if they both saw it that way, then he should probably reevaluate his definition of a ‘date’.

Aoba didn’t have any real investment in studying with that guy anyway, so it wasn’t a big deal to cancel. His anger had mostly been brought on by his perception that Sly was trying to control who he could hang out with, though he realized now that that wasn’t the case at all. He felt bad for saying those things to Sly, and he really did think of their relationship as exclusive, so he hoped that he would accept his apology and that they would be able to define whatever it was they were doing a little bit further.

 xxx

His hair was still damp when he finished getting dressed, so he kept the towel draped over his head while he headed down the stairs. It was unusually quiet, which was strange, and he hoped Sly hadn’t left – he had been hoping to talk about this right away.

“Hey Sly, did Koujaku make breakfast this….” His voice trailed off as he entered the living room, and he froze in the doorway. Tears immediately sprung to his eyes as he witnessed the scene in front of him. Sly was pinned beneath Noiz, hands resting gently on his chest, with their mouths connected deeply and sloppily. So that was why Sly had been so relaxed. It wasn’t because he had forgiven Aoba – it was because he didn’t care. He had taken Aoba’s words as permission to do whatever he wanted with other people, and had decided that ‘other people’ meant Noiz. In the back of his mind, Aoba wondered how he had moved on so quickly, but he was too upset to think too hard about it. The fact was Sly had moved on – to _Noiz_ of all people. A quiet moan left one of them and Aoba didn’t care to figure out which one it had come from.

“Fuck…!”

The tears spilled over his eyelashes and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see any more of this. He needed to leave. Now. The towel was thrown more violently than was probably necessary to the side as Aoba nearly ran to the entryway and shoved his shoes on. He didn’t even think to grab his keys when he slammed the door open and shut and took off down the road.

What the fuck was Sly doing? Obviously Aoba knew what he was doing, but the real question was why. He didn’t mean what he said yesterday – he wanted Sly all to himself. He felt the tears still falling down his cheeks and he almost wished it was raining, if only to disguise them. But the weather was sunny and pleasant, a direct contrast to Aoba’s mood and it made him irrationally angry. Belatedly, he realized he would probably get sick leaving the house with wet hair, but he found he didn’t much care right now.

He stopped running when he reached a side street sufficiently far away from his house and ducked inside. Thankfully he had stopped crying somewhere between home and here, and the sadness was quickly joined by anger and jealousy. He was the only one who got to kiss Sly like that. He was the only one who got to kiss Sly, period.

 _Not anymore, obviously._ The little voice in his head piped up and he nearly started crying again. Shit. Who the hell did Noiz think he was? Didn’t he say earlier that he knew about them? So what the hell was he doing kissing _his_ Sly? He rammed his fist into the wall beside him, barely feeling the impact. It wasn’t like him to get worked up like this – anger was Sly’s thing – but he couldn’t help it. He was hurt.

It wasn’t doing him any good to stand here in an alley by himself though, so with one last punch to the brick, he turned and headed for the only other place he felt comfortable enough in to wallow in his emotions.

* * *

“Mm – get the fuck off me.” Sly pushed Noiz away when he heard the front door slam. Noiz obediently backed off and sat back on the couch, as nonchalantly as if he hadn’t just potentially destroyed Sly’s relationship. “You didn’t say he would cry!”

Noiz shrugged his shoulders. “Never said he wouldn’t.”

“What the fuck!” This was bad. This was a terrible idea. Why had he ever listened to Noiz? Aoba probably hated him now. Sly stood up, ready to punch Noiz in his stupid face, but stopped when he saw the completely unconcerned expression on his face. Of course he wouldn’t care that Sly was about to break his nose. He’d probably enjoy it. Sly grit his teeth and nearly growled at him before turning around and flying out the door in search of Aoba.

 xxx

Except that he had no idea where Aoba had gone. He ran up and down the streets, hoping beyond hope that Aoba hadn’t gone far, but he figured that sort of defeated the purpose of running away. He paused to catch his breath and all of his emotions caught up to him at the same time. He wanted to cry, but that would be as useless as punching Noiz, and incredibly unhelpful. Sly felt like an idiot. He knew Aoba better than to think that making him jealous would have a favorable outcome. He should have been able to see this coming. But shit, he didn’t mean to make him cry!

Frustrated with his own idiocy, he forced himself to calm down and think rationally. Where was Aoba likely to go when he was upset? When he thought about it like that it was obvious where Aoba had gone. Sly almost punched himself, but he held back and took off running again, this time in the direction of Black Needle.

 xxx

Luckily he wasn’t too far away, so it only took him a few minutes before he saw the unlit sign that marked Mizuki’s tattoo parlor. He ran all the way up to the door, was about to wrench it open, but froze before he could. What would he say? What _could_ he say to explain why he had been kissing Noiz in their living room? There was no excuse, but if he could just explain…

He ground his teeth together again and took a deep breath. Planning things out had never been a strength of his, and he had gotten this far in life by winging it, so he prayed to whatever gods were listening that it would work one more time. He gripped the door handle with more determination and swung it open.

The first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. Sly almost never came here during the day, so it was a bit eerie to see the place so empty and bright. The calm did nothing to help his nerves. The second thing he noticed were soft voices floating down the stairs to Mizuki’s loft. That must be where Aoba was, probably with Mizuki. Any other time, Sly wouldn’t have thought twice about inviting himself in, but even he could tell that was not something that Aoba (or Mizuki) would appreciate right now. He needed to make his presence known first.

“Um, Aoba? Mizuki?” He hoped his voice would carry from the parlor to the loft, and he was thankful when the voices cut off and he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Well, mostly thankful, but also more than a little terrified. Depending on how much Mizuki knew, he was in for a world of hurt from both of them – which he deserved, so he would take whatever they threw at him. Finally, someone appeared in the doorway.

Mizuki gave him a disappointed look and glanced back towards the stairs. “You really fucked up this time.”

For some reason it hurt even more that Mizuki wasn’t yelling; he understood shouting and rage, he could handle that. But disappointment was so much worse. Sly wrapped his arms around himself and bit his lip.

“I know.”

“Do you?” Sly frowned at that. What was that supposed to mean? He looked at Mizuki in confusion, temporarily forgetting his fear. Mizuki sighed and crossed his arms in front of him. “He told me he loved you last night.” Sly’s eyes widened and he gaped stupidly at Mizuki.

“He did?”

“Yep. He also said that he hadn’t told you yet, but he’s loved you for a while. I think he was planning on telling you today when he apologized, but that obviously didn’t happen.” Sly felt his heart drop into his stomach. He couldn’t believe how much of an idiot he was.

“I…” What could he even say? There was nothing he could say to make this better.

“Look, I don’t know all of the details, but you’ll be better off talking to him about it, not me.”

Sly knew he would have to face Aoba – that was the whole reason he had come here. That didn’t mean he was dreading it any less. Mizuki looked at him expectantly and jerked his head back in the direction of the stairs. It was now or never.

“Thanks, Mizuki.”

Sly steeled himself, and forced his legs to move forward. He would fix this if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

Mizuki had gone downstairs when they heard Sly’s voice call up to them, and now Aoba was left alone in the loft. He wished Ren were here to keep him company. Mizuki and Sly’s voices barely reached his ears so he couldn’t make out what was being said, but knowing Mizuki, he was probably putting on his disappointed-father act. He wondered if it would be more satisfying if Mizuki was more violent. Surprised at himself for thinking that, he shook his head and wiped away the remaining evidence of tears from his face. There wasn’t much he could do about the puffiness of his eyes, but he figured no one would care too much.

His anxiety spiked when he heard footsteps ascending the stairs – only one set of footsteps. Which meant either Mizuki had left Sly downstairs or…

_Knock, knock._

Oh no. Mizuki wouldn’t bother knocking in his own loft.                                                                                                                                           

“…Aoba?” His fears were confirmed when Sly’s voice drifted through the closed door. Aoba could tell him to piss off, that he was too upset to talk to him right now, but truthfully he wanted nothing more than to see his brother.

“Come in.” He swallowed dryly as the door swung open. The couch faced away from the door so he didn’t have to look at him yet, but the suspense was arguably worse than being thrown right in. Sly closed the door behind him and walked slowly through the living room to stand in front of him.

“Um… I…” Sly sounded as nervous as Aoba felt. That wasn’t fair. Sly doesn’t get to be nervous, he’s the one who made this mess. Even as Aoba thought that, he knew it wasn’t true. It was his fault for pushing Sly away in the first place. He had all but told Sly that he was free to do what he wanted – he just hadn’t thought Sly would act on it so soon, if at all. Even if he hadn’t meant it, he had still said it, so now he had to face the consequences. “I’m sorry.” Aoba hugged his knees to his chest and tried not to break down again. Sly didn’t have to apologize.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I basically told you that you could do whatever you wanted.” He felt his eyes water again and tried his best to hold them back. “If you want to be with Noiz, that’s fine. I won’t stop you.”

“No!” Aoba looked up at Sly, confusion written all over his face. “I mean, shit, I didn’t… I don’t want to be with Noiz.” He didn’t want to be with Noiz? Then why would Sly kiss him like that? He clearly wasn’t being forced – no one could force Sly to do anything.

“I said it’s fine, Sly.” He didn’t need to lie – the fact that he was even trying made Aoba irrationally upset. He wasn’t dumb, and he didn’t like being treated like he was. “I know it’s weird that we were together at all so –“

“No, that isn’t –“

“Just stop Sly.” Now Aoba was definitely angry. He was angry at Sly for trying to cover up what happened, and angry at himself for allowing this situation to happen at all. He was angry at Noiz too, but that could be dealt with later. “It hurts enough without you trying to explain it all away. I did want to be exclusive with you, and I didn’t mean it when I implied that we weren’t. But now that I know that’s what you want, I’ll live with it. But I’m not going to share you. If that makes me selfish then fine, I’m selfish.” Aoba didn’t know where all that had come from, but it was the truth – he wanted all of Sly, and only Sly.

“I was going to tell you today. I guess it’s pointless now but,” Aoba swallowed again and curled further into himself. “I love you.”

* * *

Sly felt his heart break a little more with each word that came out of Aoba’s mouth. He hadn’t meant to do this – he only wanted to be with Aoba, and it had gone so wrong. At those last words, he broke completely. He grabbed and pulled at his hair, willing himself not to cry and gritting his teeth together. It physically pained him to hear those words spoken so sadly. He took a deep breath, let go of his hair, and forced himself to speak.

“I don’t want Noiz. I only kissed him because I was mad that you didn’t want me the same way that I want you, and I asked him about what to do to change your mind and he said that making you jealous would get the point across, but it only fucked everything up and I didn’t mean it. I’m going to kill him.” He was clenching his fists so hard he was tearing open the scabs on his knuckles from when he punched the wall yesterday. It hurt, but he deserved it for putting his brother through all of this.

“You… wanted to make me jealous?” Sly grimaced. He would never forgive himself for thinking that was a good idea.

“Yeah.” He waited for Aoba to tell him to get out, that he had messed up too badly this time. Because he had, and he didn’t know how to fix it.

“Come here.” He glanced up to see Aoba patting the cushion next to him, inviting Sly to join him. He didn’t think Aoba was the type to get physical with his anger, but maybe he had pushed him over the edge. Regardless, Sly stepped forward and sat down, taking care to leave a few inches of space between them.

“Closer.” Now Sly was really confused, but he did as he was told and shifted up against his twin, still keeping his hands to himself, no matter how badly he wanted to throw his arms around him and apologize until his voice was scratchy and hoarse.

But it was Aoba who wrapped his arms around Sly and cuddled in closer to Sly’s chest, draping his legs over Sly’s lap. He instinctively snaked his arm around Aoba’s waist and held him there, burying his nose in Aoba’s hair, reveling in the comfort his twin brought him.

“You’re an idiot.” Sly knew that already, but what he couldn’t figure out was the gentle tone Aoba was using to tell him that. Sly was completely thrown off.

“Aoba…?”

“Don’t ever do something stupid like that again.” Aoba’s grip tightened and Sly reciprocated, still unsure of what exactly was happening. “I should be angry at you, and I am, but mostly I’m just really happy you still love me.”

Sly’s heart did a somersault in his chest. Did that mean…? He lifted his head from Aoba’s hair and Aoba leaned back to look at him, teary eyed, but smiling, and Sly couldn’t help himself.

“Fuck, I love you so much.” He didn’t give Aoba a chance to respond before he crashed their mouths together, putting every ounce of love and desire and passion that he had into this one kiss.

* * *

After the heartache of seeing Sly with Noiz, accepting that Sly didn’t want to be with him, confessing his feelings, and now having his brother back in exactly the way he wanted, Aoba was exhausted. The kiss Sly was giving him was so passionate he thought he might faint, but he loved it all the same. He eventually had to pull back to breathe, but once he had caught his breath, he whispered back, “I love you too”.

And then he reconnected their lips, putting just as much passion into this one as the last, tilting his head to deepen it even further. Sly accepted him, welcomed him, and when Sly licked across his bottom lip, he didn’t hesitate to part his lips and meet Sly’s tongue with his own.

“Mmh…” He couldn’t hold back the quiet moans pulled from his throat as Sly kissed him, so he stopped trying and focused on giving his twin the same pleasure as he was feeling. Their tongues slid together messily, but neither cared enough to slow down or pull back, both perfectly content to kiss sloppily like this.

Somehow Aoba ended up straddling Sly’s lap, and he would’ve been embarrassed at his forwardness, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry too much about it, not when Sly’s hands were squeezing his hips and caressing his face so lovingly. He subconsciously pressed closer, gasping slightly at the pressure and heat being exchanged between them. He could feel Sly getting hard through his jeans, and knew he wasn’t any better – their kiss was intense, and their feelings even more so. He tentatively ground his hips down, feeling a spark of pleasure travel all the way up his spine and down to his toes.

Sly obviously felt it too – his grip on Aoba’s hips tightened and he let out a shaky breath against Aoba’s lips. Sly pushed down, encouraging Aoba to repeat the motion, at the same time sucking Aoba’s bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling gently. A louder moan left his throat this time, and he vaguely worried that Mizuki would hear them, but then Sly bucked his hips up and the thought was swept from his mind entirely.

From there, they had a rhythm going, Sly pressing up at the same time Aoba pressed down, never releasing each other’s lips for more than a moment. Aoba felt Sly slip his hands under the hem of his shirt and he shivered at the feeling of cold fingers against his heated skin. It felt really nice. Sly’s hands continued to move upwards, and Aoba was sure he was going to tease him again, just like he always did, but to his surprise – and pleasure – Sly immediately pinched both of nipples, rubbing them to hardness.

“Haah, Sly…” Aoba tangled his hands into his brother’s hair, securing them together while Sly continued to tease his chest, focusing on the places Sly knew he felt it the most. They finally separated their lips, only for Sly to press open mouthed kisses from his jaw to his Adams apple to his collar bone and Aoba whimpered at the sensations.

Not wanting to be the only one feeling this good, he untangled his fingers from Sly’s hair and reached down to pull Sly’s shirt up and over his head. Sly complied easily, giving Aoba access to drag his hands over bare skin from his chest to his waist to his hips and back up to curl around his shoulders. Aoba felt the goosebumps he left in his path and was still a little bit proud that he could elicit such a reaction from Sly.

Not that he had much time to revel in the feeling, because before he realized it, Sly’s hands were sliding back down to his hips and dipping just slightly below the waistband of his jeans. Aoba froze, not because he didn’t want to continue (he did, he really, really, did) but because this was _Mizuki’s loft_ and they were on _Mizuki’s couch_ and what if he walked in on them? Try as he might, he couldn’t push his nerves away, and he only hoped Sly didn’t think he had stopped because of him.

* * *

Sly slipped his fingers under the waistband of Aoba’s ridiculous skinny jeans (Sly liked his jeans actually, they showed off his curves really nicely) but stopped after only a second when he felt Aoba tense on top of him. Shit. Had he read the situation wrong? He didn’t remember Aoba showing any signs of wanting to stop. Was he having second thoughts? His own thoughts swirled around in his head as he waited to Aoba to speak.

“S-sly…”

“What’s wrong?” Aoba pulled back a little, biting on his bottom lip slightly.

“No, nothing, it’s just. This is Mizuki’s loft… what if he comes in…?” Sly could’ve laughed with the amount of relief he felt. Aoba didn’t change his mind, he was just worried about getting caught. He couldn’t hold back his smile, which only grew when Aoba pouted cutely at him.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he knows better than to come up here right now.” Aoba still didn’t look convinced, so he racked his brain for another option. “Okay, what if we went in the bedroom and –“

“I am NOT fucking you on Mizuki’s bed.” Sly couldn’t help but laugh at Aoba’s serious face, made slightly less convincing with the blush that painted his cheeks. His brother could really not be any cuter.

“Then we either lock Mizuki out of his own loft, or stop now and go home.” The frown on Aoba’s face made it clear that neither of those options sounded very appealing. Sly didn’t really like those options either, but if it made Aoba more comfortable, he would suck it up.

“No…it’s fine. Just… you’re sure he won’t come up?”

“Positive. He’s probably not even in the shop right now.” Aoba relaxed slightly, and his frown receded.

“…Okay.” Sly took that as the go-ahead to continue, and grinned as he sealed their lips together once more. He was gentler this time, not as forceful, only trying to convey the pure desire coursing through him for the person sitting on his lap. Aoba responded in kind, melding their mouths together sensually, taking their time to build up the feelings flowing between them.

Sly sat up carefully, and maneuvered them so that Aoba was laying back with his head resting on one of the pillows Mizuki always kept there in case someone needed to crash on his couch. Maybe this wasn’t exactly the intended use, but he didn’t think Mizuki would mind. Not too much anyway. Aoba’s chest and stomach were still exposed so Sly took advantage of it and took his time moving his hands over every inch of exposed skin, feeling Aoba’s breath hitch whenever he touched a particularly sensitive spot. Unravelling Aoba was one of his favorite pastimes.

When he returned again to the waistline of Aoba’s jeans, he rubbed small circles on his hipbones just above where skin met cloth, giving Aoba another chance to change his mind. Aoba had made his decision though and lifted his hips, silently asking Sly to keep going. And he was happy to oblige.

* * *

Sly made quick work of his belt, button, and zipper, and when Aoba felt his hand slide inside to palm him through this underwear, he was infinitely glad he hadn’t asked Sly to stop. He was already hard, and he would’ve been embarrassed at how worked up he had gotten just from kissing, but he was too focused on how good Sly’s hand felt on him to care. Sly pressed his own hardness against his thigh and knowing that Sly was in the same state as he was effectively eliminated any shame he might’ve felt.

Aoba ran his hands again over the muscles of his stomach, feeling the way they contracted with every thrust of his hips. He moaned when Sly began to rub him with more fervor, pressing himself up into Sly’s hand and angling his head to suck on his throat. He hoped he was leaving marks, mostly because he hoped it would get the message across to anyone who might try to make a move that Sly was taken, and 100% off limits. Aoba had never been one to be possessive, but he supposed it was understandable given the circumstances.

He created a line of marks down the side of his neck, biting harder than usual which he figured Sly appreciated if the sounds he was making were any indication. Suddenly the pressure on his crotch was gone and he almost whined for Sly to _keep going_ , but then his pants and underwear were shoved down his legs and he held back any complaints he might’ve had. His dick was now fully exposed to the air and it twitched at the change in temperature. He was a little ashamed that Sly could actually see how turned on he was, flushed pink and dripping pre-cum.

“Excited?” Sly teased him and Aoba could hear the stupid smirk in voice, unwilling to admit even to himself how hot he thought that was. Sly pulled his neck away from Aoba’s mouth, letting him glance at how much damage he had actually done (which was a lot, at least four distinct bruises) and claiming his lips again. This kiss was heated, and deep, and Aoba couldn’t believe how good of a kisser his brother was, and coupled with the grip Sly had now on his dick, he was completely overtaken with arousal.

Sly pumped him a few times, spreading the fluid leaking from his tip over the shaft and hitting Aoba in all the right places to make him squirm beneath him. He hated that Sly knew exactly how to rile him up, but he also loved it more than anything. Subconsciously, he brought his hands to the front of Sly’s pants, undoing the front and shoving them down his hips. Aoba took Sly in his hand and stroked him in time with Sly’s pace, happy to find that he was just as turned on as Aoba was. He thumbed the slit, gathering the pre-cum to make his movements easier and enjoying the choked moan forced from Sly’s throat.

Then all of a sudden, Sly’s hand was gone and he was pulling away, standing up off the couch and glancing around the room.

“Hold on.” Sly walked away down the hall, and Aoba would’ve laughed at how ridiculous he looked, dick hard and standing proudly as he waddled with his pants falling down his hips, except that he was frustrated at the lack of stimulation which was enough to make him frown. He vaguely wondered how shameless he looked right now, a panting, blushing mess, dick hard and throbbing, waiting impatiently for his lover to come back.

* * *

Sly was aware of how embarrassing he looked waddling around as he was, but he had more important things to worry about – like where the fuck did Mizuki keep his lube? He had a thought then – a very, very, ill-timed but obvious thought: he had no idea if Mizuki even had lube. Shit, why hadn’t he thought of that before? Unless Mizuki regularly had sex with men there was probably no reason to keep any around. He had never really cared one way or the other before, but he found himself desperately hoping that Mizuki was into guys, if only for the lube.

He entered Mizuki’s bedroom, internally apologizing for what he was about to do, and began his search. He started with the obvious places: the night stand, the underwear drawer, under the bed, and nearly screamed when he didn’t find anything even resembling lubrication. Honestly, he would settle for lotion, or even Vaseline at this point; he just really, really did not want to stop what they were doing now. He looked in every drawer, under the mattress, even inside the pillow cases – nothing.

He was about to give up when he saw a small plastic bag sitting tucked away behind the door. He leaped at it, hoping beyond hope that there would be something useful in it, and felt relief wash over him when he surveyed the contents: tissues, condoms, and an unopened bottle of lube. He was going to have a field day teasing Mizuki later. He grabbed the bottle, ripping off the plastic wrapping as he walked much more calmly back into the living room.

He walked up to the couch to see Aoba pouting and glaring, though the effect was ruined with the level of redness on his face.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m just looking out for you, Aoba.” He flashed the bottle at him and Aoba’s face got impossibly redder. Sly laughed as he leaned down, close enough to feel Aoba’s warm breath on his lips. “Let’s get these pants out of the way, yeah?” He whispered lowly against Aoba’s mouth and felt his breath catch. Sly set the lube on the floor next to them and pulled Aoba’s jeans the rest of the way down his legs, discarding them somewhere across the room, before resettling himself on top of him.

Sly’s breath became ragged again at the look Aoba was giving him, and he licked his lips as he dragged his hands all the way up from his calves to squeeze his ass firmly. He felt Aoba’s arms wrap around his shoulders before he was kissed with so much lust and love that he almost forgot what he was doing. He remembered after a minute though, and groped blindly around the floor for the small bottle he had gone to find.

He found it pretty quickly – thank the gods, because Aoba was driving him crazy with lust – and hurriedly uncapped it to squeeze a good amount onto his fingers. He rubbed it around a little to warm it up, and pulled back from the kiss as he pressed one finger gently against Aoba’s hole.

“Ready?” No matter how turned on he was, or badly he wanted it, Sly would always make sure that Aoba was comfortable. Aoba always came first, in everything, but especially this. He would never forgive himself if he hurt his brother, and he trusted Aoba to tell him if he did something wrong.

As soon as Aoba gave his nod of assent, Sly began to work the first finger in. Aoba’s eyes were shut tight, but he wasn’t pulling away so Sly continued slowly, making sure to open him as much as possible. He made it all the way to the knuckle and Aoba let out a short sigh. He stayed still for a moment, and then began to drag his finger in and out, circling it around to loosen the muscles clamping down on him.

It didn’t take long for Aoba to start pressing down on his finger, prompting Sly to use another. He pulled all the way out, grinning at the whine he received in response, and pressing two fingers inside. This time he saw Aoba wince slightly, and used his other hand to stroke his dick firmly, hoping to distract from the discomfort.

“Are you okay?” Aoba nodded and wiggled around to get used to the slightly larger intrusion, relaxing even further when Sly curled his fingers a little and brushed directly over his prostate as he pulled out and back in. They continued this way until Aoba was readily accepting three fingers, moaning louder with every thrust.

“S-sly… it’s fine now. I want, hnng, I want you.”

* * *

If Aoba had the mental capacity to be embarrassed, he would be mortified at now desperate and shameless he sounded. As it was, Sly was brushing his prostate gently with every pass of his fingers and Aoba was more than ready for something bigger and better. He cracked open his eyes that had still been shut tight and shivered at the intensity of Sly’s gaze. When Sly pulled his fingers out he couldn’t help his muscles trying to keep them inside, which only earned him a smirk and a “patience, Aoba”.

He watched as Sly squeezed more lube into his hand and spread it over his dick slowly, teasingly. His brother could be infuriating sometimes. Finally, with his clean hand, Sly grabbed the back of Aoba’s thigh and lifted it, exposing his entrance even more, and teasing it with the head. Aoba tried to give him a look that said ‘hurry the fuck up’ but he didn’t think it would be very effective in his current state. Whether it was effective or not, Sly finally pressed harder and slid relatively easily inside.

Aoba had to bite his knuckles to keep his voice down, in case Sly was wrong and Mizuki was still around. He could never get over how _good_ it felt to have his twin inside him like this. Sly was always gentle at first, making sure that Aoba felt as little pain as physically possible, but he was always willing to be fast and rough if Aoba asked for it. Not that he ever really asked for it – Sly was just really good at reading him.

Like when Aoba starting moving his hips back against Sly’s thrusts, he knew to press deeper and stronger, bringing them as close as they could be. Or when Aoba dug his nails into Sly’s arm, that meant he wanted it harder and faster, wanted Sly to unravel him completely. And when he panted out a choked “I love you” it meant that this was exactly what he had wanted, that this was something for only them, that Aoba wanted only Sly.

He could vaguely feel a bead of saliva escape his mouth and drip down his chin, but before he could do anything about it, Sly was already wiping it up with his thumb, more gently than Aoba expected for how rough he was fucking him. Aoba looked directly at his twin’s eyes, melting even further at the sheer amount of love he saw there, feeling the heat of his arousal grow at the lust that also shone through.

Before Sly could remove his finger from his mouth, Aoba swiped at it with his tongue, tasting the saltiness and warmth of the skin. Sly’s gaze darkened even more and Aoba could see the moment his control snapped when he circled his tongue around the digit and sucked it into his mouth, releasing it with a loud pop. He knew he must look like the definition of lewd, but he didn’t care – if it was Sly, it was fine. And the passion with which Sly thrust into him after that was more than worth it. He couldn’t hold his voice down anymore, chanting a mixture of gibberish and his brother’s name, feeling his orgasm building quickly.

“Sly, I’m –“

“Me too, Aoba.”

Aoba removed one of his hands from Sly’s shoulders, snaking it between them to stroke his own cock, but it was slapped away before he could so much as touch it. Sly leaned down even more to whisper in his ear.

“I’m going to make you cum just like this.”

Aoba moaned at the statement – no, the promise – and again when Sly’s grip shifted on his leg tilting him farther back. At this new angle, Sly was ramming directly into his prostate with every thrust and Aoba couldn’t hold it together even if he wanted to. It only took a few more seconds to bring him to his climax, clutching desperately to Sly and crying out, releasing warm semen over both of their stomachs.

* * *

“Fuck, Aoba.” His brother was making such an erotic face, and with the way he clamped down on him so tightly as he came, Sly couldn’t keep his own orgasm at bay. It only a few more thrusts to send him completely over the edge and he pressed impossibly deep as he released inside of Aoba.

They were both panting and exhausted coming down from their high, too out of breath to do anything but collapse together on the couch, smearing Aoba’s cum around their stomachs. That was a gross feeling. The last thing Sly wanted to do was get up and clean off, but he also knew Mizuki would have a fit if he found them covered in cum and soaked with sweat on his precious couch. Mizuki had so graciously lent them the space to settle their argument, so he figured the least they could do was clean up after themselves.

“Hey, Aoba. We should probably clean up before Mizuki comes back.” At the mention of Mizuki, Aoba sprang up nearly pushing Sly completely off of the couch.

“Oh my god, Sly, we just did that on _Mizuki’s couch_.” He looked so horrified that Sly couldn’t help but laugh.

“Calm down Aoba, he probably knew what was going to happen.”

“That doesn’t mean…!” He dropped his face into his hands and sighed. “I need a shower.” Sly was used to his constant worrying, so he didn’t concern himself too much with it.

“That makes two of us. I’m sure Mizuki wouldn’t mind if we borrowed his shower. At least, no more than he’ll mind us using his couch for such illicit activities.” He couldn’t help but tease his brother some more, and thoroughly enjoyed the irritation budding behind his eyes. He was serious about showering though – he felt disgusting, and Aoba probably felt worse. But then the irritation in his eyes was gone, only to be replaced with… insecurity? Shit, Sly just kept fucking up today. He wasn’t sure what he had done this time, but he would fix it no matter what.

“Hey, Sly?” Aoba’s voice was suddenly much softer, and Sly similarly lowered his voice to match.

“Yeah?”

“You meant it when you said you didn’t want Noiz… right?” Sly’s heart clenched at the question. Did Aoba not believe him?

“Of course I meant it! I don’t want anyone but you, not ever. And Noiz… I’m going to punch his stupid pierced face in later.” Sly was a little shocked to feel a sharp pain on his forehead – Aoba had flicked him.

“The hell was that for?”

“You’re not punching anyone, Sly. Don’t think I didn’t notice your hand is all bloody already.” Oh. Yeah. He had forgotten about that.

“It was just a wall…”

“Promise me you won’t hit him.”

Sly sighed. “I promise I won’t hit him for this.” He saw Aoba’s eyes narrow – he had caught was Sly was trying to do, but he didn’t push the issue.

“And promise me…” The blush that had been steadily fading returned slightly to his cheeks. “Promise that you won’t leave me without at least talking to me first.”

He couldn’t think of a reason that would ever make him want to leave Aoba anyway. “I won’t ever leave you Aoba, I swear.” Another flick. That actually hurt.

“You can’t promise that, stupid.”

“Yes, I can. We’re twins, you’re stuck with me until we die.” It came out as a joke, but Sly really meant it. Which reminded him… “Hey Aoba, does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

He watched Aoba sputter at the unexpected question. Maybe that wasn’t the way to go about it, but it was already out there so he might as well get an answer.

“Well, yeah, obviously…” Aoba avoided his gaze. “Wasn’t that what this whole thing was about?”

A smile spread unbidden over Sly’s features. “That’s true. Anyway, come on, let’s shower. I’ll wash your hair.”

“I can wash my own damn hair.” Aoba grumbled and wiggled out from Sly’s embrace. Sly watched with amusement as Aoba’s face morphed from annoyed but sated to uncomfortable and embarrassed as he tried his best to clamp his knees together. Sly knew that look – that cum-is-dripping-out-of-my-ass look. As hard as he tried to keep a straight face, he couldn’t control his laughter when Aoba turned around and waddled awkwardly in the direction of the bathroom.

“Shut up and come shower!”

“Coming, dear~” He snickered at Aoba’s groan of exasperation but followed obediently into the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

When he and Sly walked out of the bathroom (fully dressed, thankfully) they came face to face with a very obviously annoyed Mizuki.

“I can’t believe you fucked on my couch.”

Aoba really didn’t have anything to say for himself, so he lowered his head to stare at the floor.

“Not only did you fuck on my couch, but you used my god damn lube!”

 _That_ Aoba would not be taking the blame for.

“That was Sly!”

“Thanks a lot, Aoba. See if I ever cover for you again when you let Ren chew up one of Noiz’s weird cube things.” Aoba shut his mouth. Damn it.

“Oh, I firmly believe that this was all Sly’s doing.”

“H-hey! The hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“That said,” Mizuki’s expression softened, and he even smiled a bit. “I’m glad you guys made up.”

Aoba was eternally grateful to have such a great best friend. “Thanks, Mizuki.”

“Well, since all of that’s over, I guess we’ll just go –“

“ _So_ , in exchange for the use of my couch _and_ my lube, you’re going to explain to me exactly how all of this,” he gestured between them as if that would explain better what he was referring to, “even happened.”

“It was Aoba’s fault, really.”

“…! That’s a lie and you know it.”

“Fine, it was like, 80% Aoba’s fault.”

“Sly!”

“What! I’m taking some of the blame!”

“I swear to god, Sly…”

“Jesus, calm down. Okay here’s what actually happened. I fucked him in an alley and he fell in love with me.”

“Oh my god.”

“But it really was his fault, because he told me my hair looked like a waterfall. How was I supposed to resist that?”

Aoba really had nothing to say to that. Technically he wasn’t wrong, as ridiculous as Sly made it sound, so he didn’t bother trying to correct him.

“…I’m sorry I asked.” Mizuki’s expression was a cross between confusion and disbelief. Aoba couldn’t blame him.

“I’m really sorry, Mizuki.” He put on his best puppy dog face, knowing that no one could stay mad at him when he looked like that – not even Mink, and that was a true reason to call him skilled. As expected, Mizuki just waved him off like Aoba hadn’t just taken part in the desecration of his couch.

“Yeah, yeah, replace my lube and you’re forgiven.”

“Excellent. Let’s go Aoba, all this sex is making me hungry.” Aoba watched in awe as Sly casually walked toward the door. His twin was truly remarkable. Aoba glanced back at Mizuki who just rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen, ending their conversation there. He really did need to repay Mizuki for all this someday. But for now, he had a hungry boyfriend to take care of; everything else could wait for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it needs to be said that I love Noiz with every ounce of my being and I don't actually think he is a piece of shit


	2. OMAKE

“No-i-zuuuu~” That sounded like Aoba. Well, it was only a matter of time before they came back, likely with less than friendly feelings towards him. Of course Noiz knew that kissing Sly probably wasn’t the best way to go about fixing whatever relationship issues the twins had, but it was definitely the most interesting. Though, he did feel bad for making Aoba cry. That wasn’t supposed to happen.

It was too late to worry about it now anyway, so he waited patiently on the floor of his room, his usual laptop and coil screens surrounding him. He heard footsteps stop outside the room and his door flew open with a bang that would likely get the attention of the other three people in the house. As he expected, Aoba walked into the room and stood directly in front of him, looking down with an unreadable expression.

“You’re a piece of shit, you know that?”

He knew that. He had come to terms with it. And especially now, he probably deserved that title.

“I want you to know if you ever kiss Sly like that again, I will personally kick your teeth in.”

That was also something Noiz didn’t doubt in the slightest. He had heard rumors of Aoba’s infamous jaw-breaking leg tricks, but so far had been lucky enough to avoid being on the receiving end of them. It was only a matter of time.

What he wasn’t prepared for though, was for Aoba’s expression to soften and for him to squat down to Noiz’s eye-level.

“That said, as messed up as your strategy was, you did help. Thank you.” Noiz was caught completely off guard with the kindness being shown to him, he barely registered the calm smile on Aoba’s face, or how that smile was steadily getting closer and closer to his own frown. He still wasn’t fully aware when Aoba’s lips landed on his, gently, and then not so gently, prying his lips apart with his tongue, trying to encourage Noiz to reciprocate. He did, but only because he was confused and running on auto-pilot. What the hell was Aoba planning?

It wasn’t a particularly long kiss, but it was still shocking all the same. When Aoba pulled back, he had a contemplative look on his face, seeming like he was trying to solve a math problem, or a puzzle.

“You were right, Sly. One of us should definitely get a tongue piercing.”

Huh?

“I told you. Now imagine that on your dick.”

Noiz listened to them banter back and forth, still not entirely comprehending what had happened. Aoba had kissed him. Wasn’t that what had caused the argument this morning in the first place?

“…don’t even want to do that again. No offense, Noiz.”

“What?”

Aoba raised his eyebrows at him, but it was Sly who spoke.

“Earth to Noiz? I mean, I know Aoba’s a good kisser, but I don’t think he’s ‘forget your own name’ good.”

“Hey!”

Noiz watched as Sly ducked back down the hallway and Aoba took off after him. He had not only kissed Sly, but also Aoba. In the same day. He suddenly crashed back down into reality and grinned to himself as he set back to his project, imagining the look of absolute horror and despair that Koujaku would have if he ever decided to tell him. Maybe another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is


End file.
